Torn
by AnythingButOrdinaryGirl
Summary: She couldn't stand his current girlfriend no matter how hard she tried and he was so blinded he couldn't see the hurt she felt and that the truth he sought would affect their friendship, forever. OneShot.


**Here we go again, another oneshot, Enjoy :) Please review and feel free to check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Torn**

_She couldn't stand his current girlfriend no matter how hard she tried and he was so blinded he couldn't see the hurt she felt and that the truth he sought would affect their friendship, forever.

* * *

_

As the sun shone brightly into her bedroom, she pulled the covers over her head only to hear the sound of her alarm's shrill ringing. Sighing, she rolled out of bed and headed to her bathroom to prepare for the new school day. As she looked at herself in the mirror above the sink she groaned, she looked worn out and slightly pale which did not complement her well. As she proceeded to get ready she thought about how last night's party probably wasn't her best idea, she wasn't a huge party goer but last night she had needed to get out and let go and now she had her best friend back for doing so. Considering this she thought how this meant looking a little rough was worth it. She smiled at the thought; her best friend had been dating one of the girls in their year for a while and to say she was high maintenance was probably the understatement of the year but of course she had tried her best to be happy for her best friend. Now though, they had split and she had his full attention again even if it did sound kind of selfish.

Walking out the bathroom in her cream summer dress and her gold sandals with her dark curls flowing effortlessly down her back, she grabbed her phone and keys and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing an apple she picked her backpack up and headed out the door to her car. Driving off she smiled and thought about how today could possibly be a good day for the first time in a while.

Pulling into the car park she grabbed her stuff and headed to her group of waiting friends before frowning slightly when she realised her best friend was missing from the familiar scene.

"Hey Gabs" Greeted her friends as she approached the chattering bunch.

"Uh morning guys, where's Troy?" The Latina questioned.

"Oh Amy wanted to talk to him" Her bushy haired friend replied.

She frowned more at these words. "Oh right, what about?"

"Something about getting back together I think, that guy must really love her if he wants to get back with her, know what I mean?" He chuckled, oblivious to his friends frowning features.

Tears prickled the petite beauty's eyes "Uh yeah. I have to go, um, do some stuff before class I'll see you guys later"

Running off before they noticed her distress, she made her way through the school to the one place she could always rely on finding some peace in the midst of chaos. The school roof was strictly a secret place for her and her best friend. Troy and her had found it one day during their wandering of the school and had kept it between themselves. Reaching the top of the stairs she breathed in the scent of the flora surrounding her before settling herself on a bench overlooking not only the school grounds but much of the town and the hills in the distance. It was a breathtaking site and the tears slid down her face as she focused her eyes on the beauty surrounding her – only the tears were tears of frustration more than tears of awe. She couldn't believe he was going back to her after everything – she was so demanding, sneaky and such hard work. She didn't really care for him like she did alls she cared about was her status in the school and having a hot boyfriend. Troy just couldn't see it; either that or he was a fool because no one would voluntarily date that girl with her awful personality.

She signed as she sat there, it just wasn't fair. Once again she would be left in the background – pushed aside and forgotten about until the next fight or break up or until he could find time for her. But she knew she'd be willing to be part of that if it meant she still had her best friend, she'd pretty much forgive him anything right about now even though she hated the person he was turning into and what it was doing to her in the process.

The bell signalled time for homeroom and she ran down the halls, her eyes slightly red and swollen from her tears. She made it as the second bell sounded and her crazy teacher must have seen her distress signs and for once let her off for her tardiness, informing her to take a seat.

Not going unnoticed by her friends, a perky blonde leaned over "What's up Brie?"

Gabriella decided to play dumb; she wasn't in the mood for questioning. "Nothing; why do you ask?"

"Brie..." Her friend replied in a warning voice, obviously not fooled.

"Look it's just allergies, seriously I'm fine but thanks for worrying" The brunette put her best fake smile on her face and her friend backed off much to her relief as she slumped in the cool red chair which matched the school decor.

"Psst Ella"

"Shit" She cursed under her breath, stiffening in her chair once again. Troy was calling her – she didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't very well tell him that he was the cause of her anguish; she couldn't see it going down too well.

"Ella, psst Ella"

She snapped her head around at his persistence. "What?" She cringed slightly as she heard the harshness of her voice.

"Can we talk after class?" He asked as his blue eyes sparkled, apparently unperturbed by her edginess.

"Sure, just shut up before I get detention"

With that she turned around and cursed herself for replying to him as now she would have to talk to him face to face and she would have to listen to him talk about Amy. This day could not get any worse she decided as she doodled on her notebook while vaguely listening to her teacher spouting some crap about drama and the theatre of arts.

All too soon the bell rang through the empty halls informing the students it was time for first period and Gabriella cursed time for going so fast when she didn't want it too but for going slow when she wanted it to speed up – sods bloody law she thought.

Trying to escape quickly to avoid her best friend she darted out the classroom only to realise he was already waiting for her looking devastatingly handsome leaning against the wall. She should have known she would never escape him or out run him; he was an athlete after all. Basketball, Baseball and Track ensured that he was as fit as could be and could make swift movements that could go pretty much unnoticed if you weren't paying attention.

"Come on Ella, I'll walk you to History seeing as I'm such a gentleman" The sandy haired boy grinned at his best friend as she approached him.

"You doofus you're in that class too" She retorted with a slight smile at his typical humour. As much as she was upset with him right now she couldn't help but be amused at him and his natural humour as stupid as it could be at times.

"Ah well guess I can still walk you there" He smirked as he watched his best friend closely but seemingly oblivious to her sadness.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued to walk along; she was not going to start this conversation when she didn't even want to talk about _her._

"So, I suppose Chad told you about Amy and me talking about getting back together?"

"Yeah he might have mentioned something" She replied, trying to act cool.

"Uh yeah so we're back together. I know what you're thinking but we've worked things out and I've told her that she needs to be less demanding and she understands" He spoke quickly, aware that his best friend was not his girlfriend's biggest fan.

Gabriella bit her tongue at the urge to yell at him. How the fuck could he possible know what she was thinking? How dare he assume such things! She took a deep breath. "Yeah sure Troy, whatever makes you happy" She smiled sweetly, stepping into the role as the supportive best friend.

Troy embraced her, taking her statement as acceptance before heading to his desk as they approached the classroom. Gabriella stood for a few seconds to compose herself before doing the same.

The week only seemed to get worse for Gabriella, she just couldn't stand it much longer and she couldn't stand _her_. She'd tried but she couldn't force herself to like her anymore than the next person could. It was Friday lunch time by this point and hoping she wasn't at school today from her lack of presence around the place, Gabriella headed to the usual lunch table in high hopes of a better lunch time. Her hopes were quickly dashed as she spotted the blonde sucking face with her best friend.

She placed her lunch tray down with a bang "Oops sorry" She said in sickly sweet voice with a hint of sarcasm that could barely be detected.

The lovebirds immediately looked up and Troy, aware she had done it on purpose, frowned at her before returning his attention to his girlfriend.

Gabriella felt sick to her stomach at the sight of them and pushed her tray forward out of her way. Suddenly she didn't feel so hungry anymore instead she felt hurt and anger take its place.

"Yo Gabs any chance I can have your burger?" Her dark skinned friend asked oblivious as usual to what was going on around him.

"Chad..." A dark skinned girl scolded as she hit him across the back of his head. "It's rude to just ask for other people's food"

"It's okay Taylor, I'm not so hungry anymore" Gabriella told the African American girl before pushing her tray towards Chad, her bushy haired friend.

The blonde next to Gabriella watched her closely as she had been doing all week and suddenly noticing Gabriella's glare at Amy and her sad stare at Troy - she wondered what she didn't know.

As the lovebirds lip lock resumed, Gabriella felt her anger boil and tears spring to her eyes. "Um I don't feel so good I'm going to get some air" She informed the group before running out the cafeteria towards the front of the school.

Suddenly realising what she was missing all along, Sharpay – the perky blonde, realised her best friend had feelings for Troy. She didn't bother to excuse herself as she glared at an on looking Troy before running to catch up with her distraught friend.

Gabriella sat on the front steps of the school as sobs escaped her mouth, she couldn't believe what was happening to her. She and Troy had been friends since they'd attended Elementary School together. They'd clicked instantly and their friendship had grown stronger by the day, the pair becoming inseparable and spending all their free time together but recently Gabriella had been pushed aside. There'd always been girls or boys in her case but none had ever come in between their friendship – mostly due to the fact the relationships were short lived but the point remained. Then Amy came along and Troy was wrapped around her finger while she was pushed aside. They'd always had their fair share of problems – life was never without them and they'd got through them but now she wasn't so sure.

As she heard footsteps behind her and half hoping it was Troy, she turned around only to see her friend smiling sadly at her. Another bout of tears started and she hugged her knees to her chest as her friend sat beside her and pulled her close.

"You like him huh?" The blonde questioned after a while.

Looking at her friend, she knew she couldn't lie as she would see would see right through it. She swore she was psychic sometimes. "Yeah" She mumbled quietly.

"Oh honey, why didn't you tell him?" She queried. "Would have been better than him dating that whore"

She giggled slightly at the last comment before turning serious. "Shar, he's been my best friend since grade school. I can't very well just walk up to him and say 'oh hey I like you' and everything will turn out great"

"Well you have to do something Gabs. I don't like seeing you like this. Want me to punch him for you?"

"No absolutely not Shar. I don't want you brought into this mess as well. I'll get over him I just need some space" She replied, trying hard to convince herself of this more than her friend.

"Well if you're sure. I won't tell the others either. I think you should head home for the day, I'll inform everyone you went home 'sick'."

Grateful for her friends understanding, she smiled a genuine smile for the first time that week. "Thanks Shar"

"Think nothing of it. Now go, shoo"

Gabriella laughed and headed to her car before driving home.

Sharpay turned around and sighed before heading towards the cafeteria. She always had an idea them two would be perfect for each other but Troy was a bloody idiot. She wanted to slap him as soon as she laid her eyes on him but she resisted the urge and instead informed the group of Gabriella's 'illness'.

Troy scoffed. "Sick? She was fine a few minutes ago when she was glaring at Amy."

"Troy you don't even know the half of it so don't start this conversation" Sharpay warned in a tone that signalled was serious.

"No I'm sick of pretending that you guys will eventually accept me and Amy but you won't. Gabriella especially – there's something wrong and she's not telling me and I want to know. I know you know Shar."

"Troy just drop it, Gabriella felt ill and has gone home. Listen to yourself; you're accusing your best friend of a lot here."

"No I want to know what her damn problem is lately and I'm going to find out one way or another" He shouted, his anger rising as he stood up to leave.

"Troy, please think about what you're about to do!" She pleaded as he grabbed his things to leave.

"No Shar, I won't sit around and take this anymore, I want to know what her problem is and I want to know now"

Sharpay sighed sadly and whispered a few last words as he left "The truth you think your after might just break your heart"

The wildcat group were stunned as they witnessed Troy storm out of the cafeteria but their curiosity and concern soon peaked as they thought about Sharpay's words.

Taylor was the first to ask "Shar, what do you know that we don't? What did you mean when you told Troy 'he doesn't know the half of it'?"

Sharpay shook her sorrowfully at the thought of the situation and simply uttered a few words before turning back to her food "It's simple like I said, he doesn't know anything about the situation he just assumes he does but in the end he's only going to hurt himself and Gabriella"

Gabriella sighed as she curled up on the sofa, with her ice cream and soppy movies. She loved romantic movies – Troy had always laughed at her for watching them. He always told her they exaggerated everything and while she knew some things were definitely exaggerated she also knew not all things were and there were some really good guys out there. Shame none of them were knocking down her door and the one guy she wanted could care less.

As she cried at the romantic scene on the TV, she heard a harsh knock on the door and jumped.

"Geez I'm coming" She mumbled through her drying tears at the persistence of the guest.

Opening the door, she barely had time to react to the guest before he stormed in and glared at her with a look of annoyance on his face.

"What's your problem Ella? Seriously you've been in an awful mood for so long. It's me and Amy isn't it? You still can't stand her!"

"Oh hello Troy, I'm feeling okay thanks. Yes you can come in." She said sarcastically as he stared at her.

"What? You expect me to be polite when you've been nothing but difficult!" His anger was now clear as he stood in front of her in the spacious living room.

"Me? Difficult? Oh I'm sorry I was difficult when my best friend was clearly pushing me aside for his girlfriend" Her voice raised with every word, matching his anger.

"Cut the bull Gabby. I've done nothing wrong here, you're the one hating on Amy – you won't even give her a chance. That's why you've been so difficult, you can't stand that she might actually be nice and I might want to spend time with someone else"

The words stung as they hit her ears and she visibly winced. She didn't know how to respond. Did he really think that Amy was so nice? Did he really prefer to spend time with someone else rather than his own best friend?

Troy played the words back in his head as he watched his best friend wince and tears fill her dark mocha orbs. They didn't seem so bad until you thought about how they could be perceived by someone else and he sighed, this was not going well.

"Look I just don't understand what's going on, I know what you think about Amy but how did it come to this? I just want you to give her a proper chance Ella. She's not so bad once you get to know her."

There it was again – the assumption that he knew what she was thinking and it fuelled the anger burning deep inside her.

"Firstly _don't _ever assume you know what I'm thinking because you don't have a clue Troy. Secondly why is it always about _me_ giving _her _a chance? Why doesn't she make more of an effort and give me a chance? Huh? No it's never about anyone else is it." She threw her hands up in exasperation as her anger rose.

"Well why don't you tell me what you're thinking, huh? Let's hear what you really think because I'm pretty sure I have a good idea" He replied just as angry. "I can bet you're thinking how Amy is a bitch and demanding and that I'm a fool for taking her back, I'm close right?"

The anger in his voice scared her as fresh tears rolled down her olive skinned cheeks "I've tried to give Amy a chance Troy and yes I think you're an idiot because you're with someone who could care less" She said barely above a whisper.

He scoffed. "Like you care a whole lot more, you can't even give my girlfriend a chance. You couldn't give a shit about anyone but yourself. You don't care about me just about the attention"

"I couldn't care? Do you seriously think that?" Her voice was strained as she looked at him.

"Yeah, what else could it be huh? Your just selfish Gabriella" The anger in his voice was still evident as he looked her in the eyes, oblivious to the searing pain behind them.

She looked down before whispering. "You have no idea"

"I'm sorry I don't understand mumbling"

"I said, you have no fucking idea Troy, you have absolutely no clue how much I fucking care" She screamed as she ran her fingers through her brown curls, frustration taking place of sadness.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it"

"What do you want from me Troy? For me to tell you I'm happy for you and Amy? For me to say I'm happy if you're happy? For me to say I like her? Or would you prefer it if I told you I was jealous because I love you? Because that would be closer to the truth than the others" She sighed knowing this could only end badly. "I love you Troy and it kills me inside everyday knowing you're only my best friend and you're dating someone who doesn't even care about you"

He stood frozen to the spot. His best friend had just told him that she was in love with him and he'd had no clue. He searched her eyes for signs that this was some sort of joke or a lie at least but her dark eyes revealed only hurt and sadness as she stared at his unmoving figure.

"Troy if you don't mind I'd like to be alone now"

His trance was broken as he heard her sweet voice. He set his eyes upon her "I – uh, but..."

"Now Troy" Her voice was firm and pleading at the same time as she battled to keep her emotions in check.

She held her breath as he walked past her and to the front door. As soon as she thought he was gone she let out her breath and sobbed as she slumped onto the sofa. Troy, who hadn't quite left, turned around and took one last look at his best friend and the sight hurt like hell. Not wanting to leave but knowing he had done enough damage, he gently closed the door behind him and left.

To say he was shocked was probably putting it lightly – he knew his best friend inside out yet he hadn't seen this coming. How had the fact his best friend was in love with him passed him by? The more he thought about it the more he came to the same conclusion – he was oblivious to it and to her for the past few months. He had been so wrapped up in Amy that he hadn't realised she was acting differently because she was in love with him and he was pushing her further and further away. As he waited in the hallway of the school he cursed himself over and over for being so stupid, not only for not realising his best friend was in love with him but that he had taken this long to attempt to sort things out.

He was waiting for Gabriella in the hallway in the hopes of sorting things out between them – he needed to talk to her and figure everything out – he was feeling so confused and he needed questions answered. He couldn't lose his best friend and he knew he would have a lot of apologising to do for the things he had said.

Seeing her coming he stepped in front of her path "Ella can we talk, please?"

"I have nothing else to say Troy" She said calmly.

He wanted nothing more than to pull her close seeing the tired and hurt look in her once shining eyes but he knew she wouldn't allow it.

"Gabriella please, you told me you loved me, we have to talk about" He pleaded with her now.

"Troy there's nothing to talk about. You know how I feel and I'm pretty certain you don't feel the same." Sighing, she attempted to sidestep him only for him to follow her.

"How do you know I don't love you too?" He dared to question her.

She sighed impatiently "Well, do you?" She asked him, giving him a chance to prove her differently.

"I, uh, look I'm so confused Ella. I don't know if I love you as a best friend or more"

For the first time in a week she looked up into his ocean blue eyes and searched them for answers. The more she looked at them and the more she listened to him the more she knew he didn't feel the same way. That's why she had never planned on telling him in the first place.

"Troy, please you're making this harder. You don't love me like I love you that much is clear and even if you could it would never be that simple. You hurt me Troy, you accused me of not caring, thought I would purposely want to hurt you just for attention" She shook her head as she looked at him sadly. "They're things that can't be forgotten and I'm not sure they can be forgiven at least not anytime soon, it hurt too much Troy"

Troy watched her intently and saw amongst the hurt in her eyes the seriousness of her statement.

"Please Gabby; please you can't do this to me. I need you Ella, you're my best friend, and I don't want to live without my best friend" He was pleading, practically on his knees begging for her to reconsider. "We can just go back to being best friends again, start afresh"

By this time there were other students in the hallways and all of whom were more than a little interested in what was going on after they had witnessed the distance of the best friends in recent times. However, Gabriella could care less about everyone else and focused on Troy alone as she watched him plead with her. The look on his face and those beautiful blue eyes made her want to crumble and tell him that he was forgiven but she just couldn't do it as much as she wanted to. He had hurt her deeply and she was in love with him – she couldn't hack being just best friends right now, she needed time to heal and move on. She knew things could never go back to being the way they were between the two and that every time he found someone new it would kill her. He would always feel guilty for not loving her the same way as she loved him and things would just end up more awkward and strained. No, she couldn't do this; they had to go their separate ways.

"Troy I can't. Believe me when I say that I don't want things to end like this. I want nothing more for you to realise that you love me and for me to end up in your arms but life is not a fairytale Troy – isn't that always what you told me when I watched those movies? Not everyone gets the happy ending they want or at the time they want. I can't go through anymore pain and believe me it would only end up with one of us more hurt than we are now"

"I- I don't understand, what are you trying to say?" By this point his heart had almost stopped beating and tears were appearing in his eyes which had turned a darker shade of blue.

"Troy you and I both know what I'm saying. I just can't do this – I can't pretend as though everything is fine and that nothing ever happened. It just doesn't work like that; we can't live in the past no matter how good it was. I'm sorry Troy; I guess not all good things last forever" Tears fell from her eyes as she turned around and walked towards the large red doors at the front of the school.

He watched as she turned around and walked away - walked out of his life and tears slipped down his face as he realised what was happening. He thought of Sharpay's words "The truth you think your after my just break your heart" and knew how true they were. He'd screwed up and he couldn't make it right, this time there was nothing either of them could do to fix the problem and it cut like a knife. Where feelings were concerned and hearts involved, apologies and jokes could do nothing to turn back time or repair a broken heart. This time everything was different, this time the problem came with only one guarantee – their friendship was over.

* * *

**I own the storyline only, all rights go to rightful owners. Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
